


Jailbird

by Wordpainter15



Series: Star-Crossed AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blind!Viney, Emira and Amity join Emperor's coven, Emperor Coven!Emira, Emperor!Blight girls, Enemies in love, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm my own beta, Inspired by song, Not Beta Read, Outlaw!others, Star-Crossed!Au, Their ex-girlfriends are wild witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Viney has rules.One: Don’t turn on her scroll. She’s only trying to draw her in.Two: Don’t let her in because Viney will have to kick her out again.Three: Don't act like she's her friend.In conclusion, if she ends up in her arms then she’s not working at getting over Em…Viney has rules. She just can't help breaking them.Future AU where Emira and Amity join the emperor's coven despite their (now ex) girlfriends being wild witches. Outlaw Owl House crew + troublemakers on the run as their ex-girlfriends (who are still in love) chase them down.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney, Lumity implied
Series: Star-Crossed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954648
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Don't subscribe to the story, subscribe to the series. This story is a one shot
> 
> Why did I do this I'm supposed to be writing Feathers and Jewels ahhhh (TvT)  
> But this hit me in the head and wouldn't leave and it needed to go! Yes I have more planned and I'll actually write a Lumity (kind of) piece, but new AU which is kind of been done by everyone. Viney is still blind because this is my default Viney... so like, if I Don't Need Eyes went down a bad path
> 
> Inspired by New Rules by Dua Lipa, but the Pentatonix cover because the beatboxing at the beginning is amazing

The Owl House has important rules meant to keep them free and out of the Conformitorium. Don’t mix magic in public unless for self-defense. Keep all fighting restrained to unpopulated areas. Home before dark and stay in groups- don’t let them pick you off. Bail if you need to because rescuing one witch is easier than rescuing multiple.

Viney has a few of her own. Rules that she has to keep close to her chest. She lists them on her fingers each morning when she wakes up. Chants them to herself like a prayer, or like an order- whichever gives her the most strength to follow through.

One: Don’t turn on her scroll. She’s only trying to draw her in.

Two: Don’t let her in because Viney will have to kick her out again. 

Three: Don’t even act like a friend. 

In conclusion, if she ends up in her arms again then she’s not working at getting over Em… 

Viney needs to get over Emira Blight. She doesn’t have any other options. Not when the girl bears that beaked mask and white hood. Not when she uses her magic to constrict and cage and pursue those who don’t fall in line. And it’s such a painful thought that her Emmy’s gentle hands that used to pet her ears as they laid out on the green of the school grounds now use those same fingers to cast vicious spells that leave her own friends limping back to her bruised and blistered. That the same mouth that used to kiss at her chin and tickle that spot behind her ear now spat out that damned propaganda that the so-called emperor shoves down everyone’s throat. Emmy’s sweet voice that used to sing sweet words in her ear now demands she be brought to kneel before the corrupt emperor, dead or breathing.

Viney has no choice but to flee, for that Emperor witch is no longer her Emmy. Her heart twists in her chest at the thought, protesting. Viney presses a hand against it to force it to still. She can’t think with her heart if Emira Blight is involved- it just leads to more trouble. They can’t afford more trouble. 

She can hear Luz shuffling in the living room and the band of outlaws’ headquarters, trying to take stock of what they need to get. It’s not easy fitting nine witches, one demon, and a growing griffin inside one house and taking care of them all. Everyone is always toppling over one another and equipment is strewn everywhere. It’s a pain for Viney because nothing has a permanent home and her blind eyes make her fall over anything that has changed location. Barcus’ crystal ball, Jerbo’s and Willow’s stacks of soil, Luz’s book piles, the list goes on. Viney doesn’t complain because everyone is  _ trying _ to keep organized so that Viney can walk through a room without breaking an ankle, especially because Puddles has grown too big to live inside and has to settle for a hastily thrown together tent outside. 

Luz groans in frustration and Viney’s ears prick at the sound of the human’s notebook being slammed shut. She turns her head to the noise of increased pacing, hands still infusing the bandage wraps with magic and a healing salve.

“What’s wrong?”

“What isn’t?” Luz replies with a sigh and the human plops herself down next to Viney. “We’re running out of so much stuff. There’s no way we can stay out here for much longer.”

Out here refers to their secluded location of the month. The Outcast Owls- Owlaws?- whatever it is that Luz and Edric keep naming them during meetings, have only set up shop a week or so ago. Viney’s not sure anymore, she stopped keeping track of days a while ago. She just knows that when Eda tells everyone to start packing that it has been a month and it’s time for the Owl House to move again. 

“Are we making a trip to Bonesborough?” Jerbo asks from where he and Willow keep their garden growing (the only steady food supply the group has).

“Civilization!” Edric yells from next to him and Viney can’t help but laugh a little. Edric tries, he really does, but he isn’t a wilderness type. He grew up with silver spoons and comfy beds and he very much misses sleeping on something that wasn’t a huddle of blankets on the ground. “Home, sweet home. Hey, why not set up at the Knee?”

“The Knee is freezing!” Jerbo rejects and Viney thinks he’s probably shivering at the thought.

“Yeah… But we could fight that sack of fur for old times sake, Luz! Just like when you and Mittens…” Edric trails off at the mention of Amity.

Luz is tense beside Viney and the sound of crumpling paper is evident in the new quiet. Edric mutters a quiet apology and Luz waves it off with a small laugh and a fake joke. Viney pats Luz’s arm and Luz grasps her hand in return. Viney understands… she’s not the only one missing a Blight girl.

They are indeed running out of supplies. Lilith and Eda have a giant spat about it that runs into the night and into the morning, long after Hooty fell asleep and cast the house in darkness. Viney has to keep a pair of sunglasses on to keep away the sting caused by the glowing balls of light keeping the room aglow. Barcus is whimpering in a dream beside her, curled up against her on the couch with King on top of him. She pats his back, hoping he’s dreaming about chasing squirrels and not being chased by those damn coven witches that left his back leg in a cast. The beast girl’s head jerks as she tries to stay awake through the yelling, but it’s a failing effort. She flinches when Edric’s hand grasps her shoulder.

“Go to sleep, Vine. You know they aren’t going to make up their minds anytime soon.”

“Come on,” Jerbo offers and grabs at Viney’s elbow. “I’ll walk you.”

“Take me to Puddles,” Viney insists and hooks her arm with Jerbo. 

Puddles greets her with a coo and the griffin’s large head almost topples her body over. Puddles’ tent is the only thing Viney bothers to unpack- a little shrine that the griffin and her rider keep to themselves. The witch is ready to drop into her griffin’s downy feathers and sleep there until someone comes to get her in the morning when her scroll dings. Viney freezes because Jerbo is still in the room.

“New message from Emmy,” the scroll chants robotically.

“Vine,” Jerbo starts.

“I haven’t texted her,” Viney defends herself immediately.

“You know that she’s just trying to get our location-”

“I know! I know…”

“Viney, you should just get rid of it,” Jerbo insists and sighs. “Look, I know it’s hard-”

“No you don’t!” the healer insists with a hiss that pulls her lip over her fangs.

“Viney, you can’t-”

“I know! I… I know. Just, go back inside. I’m tired,” Viney says wearily as she drops onto Puddles’ and cuddles into the warm wing that falls over her.

Jerbo waits for a moment before the sound of dead leaves crunching under his feet signifies his departure. Viney groans into the air and flips onto her stomach. She ignores the hay tickling her nose and tightens her hands into fists when her scroll calls out again.

“Three new messages from Emmy.”

She can’t do it. It’s against her rules. She can’t… because she’d want to answer and then her location would be sent out- the scroll rings.

“Three new messages and one voice mail from Emmy.”

Viney has never been good at following rules.

“Play voice message,” Viney’s voice softly breaks the sound of rustling trees and the faint yelling that leaks through the Owl House’s windows.

“Hey, sky girl,” Emira Blight’s voice floats over Viney and dances in her ears. “It’s me again. You’ve got me a little worried… No one’s heard from any of you in a while, little dove. That or your father has some tight lips on him.” There’s a shuffle in the background as Emira shifts on what Viney assumes is her bed. “Where’d you fly off to this time? It really means something when no one’s heard from your little band for this long.” Emira’s voice stops and Viney thinks that the dial tone ending the message will cut off the sweet sound. Viney smiles in quiet relief when the Blight’s voice starts up again. “You know, I’m kind of getting tired of not getting any answers. It doesn’t have to be this difficult, dove. Just- just come back to me. I’ll keep you safe, you know that.” Emira shuffles in her bed again and sighs into the microphone. “ _ Please?  _ … Just pick one! You wouldn’t have to get rid of Puddles even if you choose Healing. We can say I took her, but she’d still be yours, darling girl. Come back to me, love.” 

“I can’t do that,” Viney mutters to no one, but Emira’s voice silences as if they’re actually speaking to one another. “You know I can’t do that, Emmy. It’s against everything we stand for.”

“Don’t be stubborn, sky girl…”

“Why am I the one who has to choose?” Viney hisses into the air and Puddles warbles in concern for her. “You’re the one who joined that damned coven after everything… You know what they are!”

“I want my sky girl back, little dove.”

“I want you back too, Emmy,” Viney whispers into the dark and her ears drop when the dial tone finally kicks in and ends the message. The witch wipes at her eyes and burrows into Puddles. She shouldn’t have done it- she shouldn’t have answered her scroll.

…

They all wear masks when they go into public places now. Viney’s not sure why that is- most of Bonesborough knows exactly which runaway witches fell to the savage ways and spurned the emperor. It might just be that Eda wants to annoy Lilith, or as a direct symbolic comparison to the Emperor coven who also hides behind masks. Either way- it’s dumb.

The mask is hot and pools the heat of her breath in her face. The others had to constantly fiddle with their eye holes when they first started wearing them and Viney had never been so grateful that she was blind until everyone was bumbling around trying to see in their masks. They’re back in Bonesborough, terrorizing the night market for the supplies they need. Viney feels a little guilty about purging the market, but Eda brushes off her concern by telling her all the night market merchants are conmans and peddlers. The beast healer keeps her comment that Eda herself is a conman to herself. Who is she to talk back to Lord Calamity?

“Shit, shit, shit,” Luz starts ranting behind her as Viney casts a small healing spell on the merchant who just got run over by Puddles when the two of them ransacked his stand. “Viney, we gotta go!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Emperor’s Coven!” Gus yells frantically as he goes skirting by, winged shoes on his feet lifting him into the air with his bag of stolen goods. “Everyone run!”

Viney throws up a plant shield, a trick that Willow taught her, as she hears the telltale sound of sparking magic. Luz slaps one of her glyphs on the ground, the cold of the ice making the hairs on Viney’s arms to rise. 

“I’ll distract them. They aren’t catching Puddles,” Viney says as she gets onto the large creature’s back. “You make sure everyone gets back.”

“Don’t get caught!” Luz demands as she grabs their stolen goods and runs off.

Puddles flies choppy circles in the air, dodging lightning and fire and all other sorts of magic as the duo gives those Emperor dunces something to chase. Viney smells the change in scenery, the sharp smell of pine and dirt showing that Puddles has turned to the forest in an attempt to keep injuries on civilians low. 

“Come on, Sky Girl. Let’s stop this now. Please?” Emira’s exhausted voice floats up to Viney’s ears.

Puddles’ is slowing down before Viney realizes that she’s pulling on the reins. The griffin clings high to a sturdy tree branch and Viney is careful not to lean forward and fall off her giffin.

“Oh, Titan, you guys are fast,” Em breathes out and takes a breath. “Don’t glare at me like that, dove. It’s just me.”

“It’s never just you,” Viney spits out. “I’m not falling for that one again. It’s dark Emmy, you know I have the advantage. Just leave me alone.”

“You don’t mean that,” Emira drawls out. “You used to love me chasing you around. Loved it even more when I caught you.”

Viney feels her cheeks warm and hopes the dark keeps her blush hidden. “Yeah, well then you went and became an Emperor’s pet. Where’s your sister?”

“Mittens? Chasing after Luz, where else would she be? Some things don’t change, right Pigeon? Come on, my darling sky girl. Don’t you want to come back home with me?”

Emira’s voice is pleading slightly and Viney loosens her grip on the reins. Puddles cooes, waiting for a direction.

“I… I really can’t wait around, dove. I think I’ll bleed out first-”

“What?” Viney hisses and Puddles lands on the ground with a hasty thump. “You’re hexing bleeding? Why haven’t you healed yourself, you idiot?”

“I’m a lousy healer, love. You were always the one to patch me up.”

Viney hisses at her and only receives a chuckle back. She grabs the Blight’s hands, restrains the fingers with the magic sapping bandages she keeps on her waist to keep the witch’s tricks at bay (a combination of healing and potions that Eda and Viney came up with). The healer casts a small spell, using it to find the wound on the other’s side. Blood pools in her hand and Viney hisses, pokes Emira in the ribs right above the wound where it would sting, but not really hurt.

“How the spell did you manage this?” Viney asks angrily as she pulls magic to her skin and forces it into the wound. An effective way to heal, but a painful one. Like flooding it with alcohol. The dumb girl deserved it for running after Viney into a dirty forest and not going to a healer like a sane person. “You’re not sane anymore, Blight.”

“I don’t really know. Once the adrenaline wore off I felt the pain and what can I say,” Emira wheezes out. “You drive, fuck,” she hisses as Viney lets another wave of magic sew the cut back together. “Drive me crazy- You are making this painful on purpose!”

“I’m keeping you from losing more blood before you pass out,” Viney bites back. “Come on. You need more help than this.” 

“Naughty girl,” Emira giggles as she wobbles to her feet and onto the griffin. “Your friends are going to be so mad at you. Sneaking me into your room like we’re seventeen again.”

“Shut up. I’m not leaving you out here where something will eat you,” Viney defends her actions as Puddles lifts them off the ground.

Viney sneaks Emira into Puddles’ makeshift stall, pops her head in to make sure no one died while she was gone, and smuggles her healing stuff with her out the door. Emira is groaning in pain when she makes it back outside. She shouldn’t do this… breaking yet another rule. Why did she bring her back? She knows she’s just going to have to kick her back into the woods and sends the entire Owl House into a flurry as they hurry to move out before the Emperor coven moves in. Stupid, stupid-

“It opened back up. I’m bleeding again”

But she couldn’t just leave her bleeding on the forest floor. Emira’s too far out from town and that cut is a little too deep. Viney sighs, shakes her head, and drops back down to her knees in the hay to where Em laid curled up next to Puddles. The healer nudges the griffin’s wing away and pulls up the bloodied shirt. It’s dark, but Viney has never needed eyes to find her way across the girl’s torso. She slathers a potion infused healing salve over it and casts a magic circle to activate it. Bandages are gently wrapped around the cut and the bruised ribs. An ice spell to help numb the bruises. A potion to ease the pain.

“Thanks, beautiful.”

“Shut up. I’m still in this dumb mask, for all you know I’m riddled in scars,” Viney hisses at her. Viney’s ears jerk up as warm hands gather her chin and push the mask off her face. The fresh night air cools her clammy cheeks, but they burn again when Emira slots their mouths together. The other witch pushes against her mouth with a bruising force. When they part, Viney feels her mouth twitch as she tries not to cry. Soft thumbs wipe away the tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

“Still beautiful,” Emira breathes across her face and presses kisses to her eyelids. “I’ve missed you, sky girl.”

Viney lets the injured witch press their lips together again. Lets Emira wrap arms around her waist and pull her against her in a bear hug. Nuzzles into the soft skin of her neck as Em presses kisses to Viney’s neck and chin and face. Curls tighter into her when Emira whispers every name she’s ever given to Viney into her ear. 

“Love you, Viney,” Emira mutters, voiced slurred with drowsiness from the painkiller potion. “Miss you. Miss my sky girl.”

Emira breathing evens out and Viney runs her fingers through the sleeping girl’s hair. Viney’s heart thuds in her chest. Her gut twists in her stomach. Rules… this is why Viney has rules. How can she fight this? Fight Emira when all she remembers at the sound of her voice is soft kisses and hugs and her hands cradling her face. This is why she keeps rules! Because now she has to crawl out of her arms and march herself into the Owl House and tell her they’ve all been compromised because she couldn’t just  _ leave _ . Viney sighs out a whimper and noses against Emira’s collar. She lets Emira’s heartbeat its song in her ear for a moment before crawling out of her arms.

“I love you too,” Viney whispers into Emira’s ear.

When Emira Blight wakes up the next morning, it’s to pain flaring up her torso. A cold wind makes her shiver and she sits up, rubbing at the soreness in her neck. She’s alone in an empty field and when gold eyes look around for a house or a griffin or a blind witch with green eyes, all she finds is a single potion bottle and Viney’s old scroll laying in the dirt next to her.


End file.
